12 Days of Christmas
by Aridethdar
Summary: Being a Dark Lord is tough and can be rather stressful... Good thing he has a secret admirer sending him things to keep things entertaining! Sure they seemed to have been inspired by a Muggle song, but they are anything but mundane, especially when his Death Eaters get attacked...er, involved. Can they survive 12 Days of gifts? LV(TMR)/HP
1. On the first day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to the amazing J K Rowling, nor the song "The 12 Days of Christmas" lol

A/N: My original plan was to upload starting with Day 1 on December 12th and upload daily, finishing up with a "Christmas Special" chapter... And then my computer died XD lol So, yeah... I make no promises ^^;; lol (Tablet typing is a pain lol)

Beta: None, sorry! Tried, but... Betaing on a tablet isn't easy ^^;; lol

oOoOoOo

:12 Days of Christmas:

oOoOo Day 1 oOoOo

Crimson eyes studied the tree before him, a frown marring the Dark Lord's handsome features.

Voldemort was still trying to work out that little conundrum -it wasn't every day one woke up looking like their spry young self once again- but decided to take everything one step at a time. He had his sanity back and had no desire to lose it again, thank you very much.

The tree wasn't overly large -still young more than likely- so it had been easier for his...admirer? to transport. Or rather, the smaller tree had been more convenient for the owls to carry if the multitude of feathers scattered about the area were anything to go by.

The plant was of the fruit bearing variety, and the distinct shape of a pear here and there throughout it's branches were a dead giveaway as to the tree's particular breed. What really caught the Dark Lord's attention, however, happened to be the pear tree's...resident?

'_How in the world did they manage to get that much snake into so little a tree?' _

That must have been a feat of magic in itself no doubt. Tom would have gone about it a different way, personally, but not everyone could be a genius like him.

And then there was the letter. He had just finished checking the missive mere moments before the wards alerted him to his home's newest... additions.

'_What else would you call a snake and a tree? Esteemed guests?' _Voldemort mentally rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to the note within his grasp. "Might as well read it…" He sighed and opened the elegant envelope.

At least the sender had good taste.

'_Of course they have good taste, they like me after all.' _

Arrogant? Perhaps, but he was a bloody DARK LORD for Merlin's sake. Arrogance is practically in the job description. Not like a Dark Lord had time to write down something so trivial…

'_Getting off track.' _Better to lose focus and explore multiple subjects than to become overly obsessive with one topic in particular.

_$ Are you going to read that, or just stare at it all day? $ _The serpent coiled around -throughout, and generally all over- the tree inquired and crimson eyes narrowed.

'_Cocky bastard.' _Tom thought as he threw a glare at the snake before he turned his attention back to the parchment he held and decided to read it aloud -just to annoy his new pest...er, guest.

"_On the first day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee… _

_A Python in a Pear Tree._

_I know the song says a Partridge, but the bird is way too Muggle and beyond boring. I had considered a Phoenix in it's stead, but then I had the mental image of said Firebird sneezing at the most inopportune time and setting the tree ablaze…_

_So you got a python. True, it could still be considered a rather mundane gift, but since you're a Parselmouth I thought it rather fitting. Besides, this is also a treat for Nagini. I made sure your new friend was male before I sent him along. Hope the two get along and provide you with some grand-hatchlings._

_Love,_

_Yours Truly"_

_$ I like him. $ _Nagini stated and the Dark Lord looked down at his Familiar.

She had been silent since they stepped outside the house and he'd honestly thought she had become bored and wandered off should have known better, especially since there was a mysterious new reptile in the tree before them.

_$ So this new snake is to your liking? $ _He raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

It was rare that Nagini liked anyone -or anything- much less within minutes.

'_Of course she likes the arrogant bastard.' _Because that would be just his luck. If she liked the new guy, Tom wouldn't kill him. Which meant he had to deal with him instead and "play nice."

Voldemort just hoped the python would annoy his followers to make up for the headache it was sure to cause.

_$ I don't know, I haven't even talked to him yet! $_

Oh really? Well then, maybe he could eliminate the pest before he caused trouble...

_$ I was talking about the guy who sent him. $ _Nagini rolled her eyes at him -an action that only a Parselmouth could discern for whatever reason- and effectively stopped all thoughts of serpent-cide.

_$ What makes you think they are male? $ _He was curious as to his Familiar's reasoning.

There was nothing in the letter indicating his admirer's gender one way or another, so to have his friend sound so confident that said person was MALE of all things was interesting to say the least.

_$ In your culture, is it not the male who sends the gifts? $ _It wasn't really a question and they both knew it.

_$ Yes, but that's when the male is sending a gift to a female… $ _He trailed off when he noticed the snake's pointed look. _$ I am NOT female! $ _

_$ Then perhaps you should figure out who your admirer is and make sure he knows HE is the female in the relationship. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with long, thick and handsome over there. $ _Then she was gone, leaving behind a very confused Dark Lord.

Not that he'd ever show such an emotion, much less admit it aloud, of course. But still, Voldemort couldn't help but wonder…

'_What am I supposed to do about all this?'_

_oOoOoOo_

_A/N2: Not my best, but it is fun! This is also my way of saying "I'm alive" and, to everyone who follows my other stories, I do not intend to abandon things. I totaled my car back in February (not my fault in the slightest mind you) and my life has been kinda crazy since. But I am alive and thankful...What better way to prove that than living? Lol. So I hope to start updating once again (and regularly) come February as a sort of come back from the experience. (Need to fix the computer first...)_

_Happy Holidays everyone! *insert heart emote here* lol_


	2. On the second day of Christmas

Disclaimer: Jingle bells, I own like hell, this is J K Rowling's... Uh, can't think of how to make this flow with the song anymore lol

A/N: Day 2! Not bad considering I'm working with just a tablet lol Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed! I'm glad you are enjoying this, because I know I am! ... Though it's kinda hard to write when I keep laughing at the mental images XD lol

Beta: Nope. Still trying to go it alone lol

oOoOoOo

:12 Days of Christmas:

oOoOo Day 2 oOoOo

"One does not witness such an anomaly every day." Lucius stated as he stared out the Dark Lord's office window.

This, of course, drew said Dark Lord away from his paperwork to investigate.

'_It is sad when I will accept any excuse to get away from those reports.' _He mentally sighed as he moved towards the window and turned his gaze to what had caught Lucius's attention.

Red eyes widened slightly before the Dark Lord forced them to blink. Then blinked once more for good measure.

'_Nope, they're still there.' _Voldemort thought as he gazed at the strange sight before him.

Though the sight had stunned him momentarily, it was amusing. The scene had also managed to shock the Malfoy Lord, which was an added bonus and would serve to entertain him for a while...

"That's…. unexpected." The blonde drawled, clearly trying to ascertain whether or not he was seeing things.

"There are things in this world far more surprising than that." Like the number of morons among his Death Eaters for instance. How they managed to ramble on for five feet of report and still not say anything important was beyond him.

"But that… is that really a bird carrying a cage with two other birds within it?" The Pureblood inquired and actually rubbed his eyes!

'_As if that will help.' _No, the Malfoy would find the action would produce less than favorable results…

And make his eyes red, but Voldemort wasn't going to break THAT bit of news to him. Let the blonde Lord figure it out the hard way. Perhaps the embarrassment would teach the Malfoy not to act so rash just because he was caught off guard and did not believe his eyes…

Of course Voldemort would be sure to bring up Lucius's "Gryffindor" moment as often as possible in the coming weeks. Embarrassing the Pureblood always proved to be entertaining.

"No, Lucius. That would be an Owl delivering a cage with what appears to be two Turtle Doves within it's confines." The Dark Lord smirked and gestured towards the creature so it knew to bring his newest "gifts" inside.

The owl was more than happy to drop the cage -quite literally- on his desk. Apparently the larger bird thought the Turtle Doves were annoying with their constant chatter and thought to startle them into shutting up.

It didn't work.

The owl glared at the noisy duo, gave an aggravated hoot, and dropped a letter at the Dark Lord's feet before it took off.

"What an ill mannered owl." Lucius huffed before he gave the Dark Lord his full attention once more. "What does it say, my Lord?"

Voldemort was sorely tempted to say something along the lines of "Does it look like I've read it yet to know?" But he refrained, just barely, and instead ordered the Malfoy Lord to bow down and pick it up for him.

"Check it for any spells while you're at it, would you?" Voldemort smirked when he saw the blonde become even paler than usual.

Honestly, his Death Eaters needed some remedial courses or something. The "Dark Side" HAD to keep on their toes, they had become much too lax! The "Light Side" were a bunch of crazy little bastards who could be rather brash and down right unpredictable at times. And the fact that the eldest Malfoy ASSUMED the letter was harmless just because someone sent it to the Dark Lord…

'_Extremely foolish.' _And judging from the blonde's reaction, the Pureblood realized this fact as well. '_Good. At least now he shall learn from his mistake.'_

"Here you go, my Lord." Lucius stated and offered the parchment to the taller male once he'd checked it for any spells.

There was nothing, of course, as the Dark Lord had already known. Nothing hurtful. No charms. No potions. But the most annoying thing of all was the fact there wasn't anything to give him a hint as to who his admirer could be.

Voldemort mentally sighed as he took the letter from his minion and hoped it would prove to be a relatively decent distraction.

"_On the second day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee…_

_Two Turtle Doves…_

_And there's no way I'm sending another Python in a Pear Tree. _

_I doubt Venom would appreciate me sending competition for your Familiar's affection, and I am certain she would have no issue with hunting me down if I were to send another female. Possible mate is one thing, an intruder upon her territory is another matter entirely and one I have no wish to delve into._

_Though these gifts are technically supposed to be for you, after having had to deal with their chatter I would not be upset in the least if you decide they'd make a nice treat for your first gift and his new girlfriend. Besides, they are European Turtle Doves so it's not like they're in danger of becoming extinct or some other such nonsense._

_Beyond that, I believe it might be a nice way to relieve some stress. Just because you are a Dark Lord does not mean you are undeserving of a break every now and then. In fact, it's good to get one's mind off a problem for a bit. You'd be amazed at how a freshly rested mind can tackle any issues thrown it's way._

_Oh, and why are the first four gifts supposed to be birds? After having had to deal with these two I believe one feathered friend is more than enough, otherwise I get a craving for chicken. Preferably crispy._

_Until tomorrow…_

_Love,_

_Yours Truly"_

_$ Ooooh, are those for us? $ _Nagini inquired, but crimson orbs were focused on the snake next to her.

_$ Your name is _Venom_? $ _

_$ Yes_.

_$ But you're not venomous. $_

_$ I know. $ _The Dark Lord could HEAR the smirk in the snake's voice.

_$ Then why… $_

Venom snorted in amusement. _$ He thought it was funny. $_

Voldemort didn't know how he should respond to that statement. On the one hand, Venom had confirmed that his admirer's gender was indeed male -and he apparently had a strange sense of humor- and on the other...

_$ And I will not tell you any more about him. $_

...well, so much for what was on the other hand.

_$ Quit sulking, Master, and let us shut those birds up for you! $ _

_$ I'm not sulking. $ _Nagini shot him a look which clearly showed her feelings on the matter and Voldemort sighed. _$ Would you like me to release them or hand feed you? $ _He asked as he moved the cage to the floor, having already anticipated the serpent's answer.

_$ Release is preferred. The chase is so much fun! $ _

_$ Sure. $ _Voldemort murmured in agreement before he released the caged birds and watched the feathered creatures race across the threshold and out of sight, two gleeful reptiles hot on their heels… er, tails?

"My Lord?"

'_Ah, right.' _Voldemort was tempted to keep ignoring the eldest Malfoy, but seeing as the blonde was one of his more intelligent servants… "Yes, Lucius?"

"If you don't mind my asking, my Lord, why is there a pear tree in your front yard?" The confused Malfoy inquired and the Dark Lord smirked.

"I do mind you asking." Voldemort replied. "So figure it out for yourself." Because forcing the proud Pureblood Lord to delve into Muggle reference materials would be a Christmas present in itself.

'_While he does that, I believe I shall take a break and just sit back to watch.'_

Yes, he was beginning to like his new admirer.

oOoOoOo

A/N: December 13th chapter is up on time! Woot, I'm proud of myself XD lol Now to finish up tomorrow's installment lol Have a great day everyone!


	3. On the third day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the song 12 Days of Christmas and the only thing I'm getting out of this is a good laugh XD lol

A/N: Still keeping up with days while using a tablet...*puffs out chest* I am so proud! *remembers there are 9 more days to do and deflates* Better get back to work, this tablet typing is hard lol

Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed! I appreciate them and it makes me happy to know people enjoy the craziness my muse comes up with lol

Beta: That's still a big N.O... ^^;; lol

oOoOoOo

:12 Days of Christmas:

oOoOo Day 3 oOoOo

Voldemort watched as two of his Death Eaters were attacked by quills. Granted, they were by far the most beautiful quills the Dark Lord had ever laid eyes on, with their emerald green plumage and silver shafts. But, alas, he could not let the quills poke his minions to death…

'_I can see the headline, "Death Eaters poked to death by quill"...' _Voldemort smirked and turned to the letter that had been delivered along with the quills and their decorative case.

His servants could wait. After all, it would take a LONG while before the quills could actually manage to kill anyone.

"Watch your eyes and ears." The crimson eyed man warned for good measure before he continued to examine the letter.

"My Lord…"

"Leave them be for now, Lucius. If they cannot handle a couple of quills long enough for me to read a missive, then what will happen should they ever be challenged by Wizards?"

"_On the third day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee…_

_Three Bitch Pens…_

_I'll admit that sounds horrible, but at least you're not having to chase around three French Hens. Though I'm sure Venom and Nagini would have been happy to lend you their assistance, they are probably still digesting your last gift._

_I thought these would be less messy and significantly more useful. The only good chicken is a cooked one, in my opinion, and I thought you would be of the same general mindset in regards to that particular subject. _

_These are called "Bitch Pens," even though they are technically quills. They are a relatively new invention, one you will not see on the markets until next school year at the earliest due to their creators trying to tone down their violent nature. I thought you would enjoy having something unique, and since these are at the height of their destructive glory they will be one -or rather three- of a kind. And the colors? These practically had your name written all over them, Heir of Slytherin._

_The reason for their name, however, is due to said nature. I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to rogue one of your quills, but should they touch what is not theirs… well, the moron will be in for a rather nasty surprise. If these are touched by anyone aside from their owner -or someone is stupid enough to try and use a spell on them- the quills will attack. Nothing too serious, but enough for the perpetrator to realize their mistakes and run like hell before they are stabbed to death via quill…_

_And wouldn't that be a humiliating way to die? Though someone would have to stand there like a turkey in a rain storm for these things to actually be lethal._

_Oh, and if someone managed to irritate the quills before you were able to read this, you merely have to command the quills to return to their case. You are their owner and they will obey you. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Yours Truly."_

"Return to your case." Voldemort commanded and, sure enough, the quills stopped their assault and returned to rest peacefully within the confines of their decorative case.

And the looks on the two Death Eaters' faces were priceless.

"My Lord, you could have…"

"Why didn't you…"

"Let this be a lesson to you." The Dark Lord cut the two off with a smirk. "Don't touch what's mine."

The two just nodded dumbly, afraid to anger their Master and chance him sending the "Quills from Hell" after them once more.

"I believe you were supposed to be writing out some plans. Do not come in here expecting me to provide you with supplies, you are to bring your own. Now go retrieve your own quills and other necessities." The Dark Lord ordered and the two rushed out of his office in their haste to comply.

"Another gift from your admirer, my Lord?" Lucius inquired as he visually examined the quills, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Indeed. They are called Bitch Pens."

Malfoy chuckled, unable to contain his amusement.

"Aptly named, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed. Your admirer has one hell of a sense of humor." Malfoy smiled slightly. "They care for you." He added softly, which caused Voldemort to raise a brow in question.

The blonde Lord shook his head slightly. "Just my opinion, my Lord. Forgive me for..."

"Lucius, only fools form an opinion without reason and you are no fool." Even if he did manage to do something moronic from time to time...

The blonde looked surprised for a moment before his Pureblood mask fell into place once more.

"My Lord." Malfoy nodded, acknowledging the statement for what it was before continuing.

Just because the Dark Lord saw fit to compliment him didn't mean his Master did not want an answer.

"It seems to me that, even though your admirer is using a Muggle song as a guide of sorts, they seem to have your health and happiness in mind. So far." Lucius added the last part quickly when he noticed the skeptical look on his Lord's face.

"Go on."

"Your first gift, for instance, was another companion. One your admirer hoped your Familiar would approve of and possibly provide you with even more companions. So you'll never be lonely, not that you would," he added swiftly, "and you would have even more help."

"Help?"

"Does Nagini not gather information for you?"

Voldemort hadn't thought of that. To have both serpents spy for him, and then their possible children... Had his admirer truly wanted to help him and not merely deliver a gift in an attempt to curry favor?

"Anything else?" A new perspective on his admirer couldn't hurt... Especially because he was already starting to like them.

"Your second gift might have followed the song to a T, but the letter... they commented that even Dark Lords deserve a break, correct?"

Voldemort nodded. He had given the blonde a general rundown of what each letter contained, the exact contents would be for his eyes alone, but...

'_Hmmm...' _The realization that his possessive nature was coming into play did not bode well for his admirer. Because once he got his hands on the other male he would keep him, regardless of whether or not they were worthy. _'If they are not...I shall have a new toy.' _Though he hoped the man would prove himself deserving of being with the Dark Lord.

Toys were all well and good, but he'd never had the chance to experience a meaningful relationship in any capacity save for his Familiar's bond. He wasn't against the idea and it would certainly be a nice change.

_'Let's not get ahead of ourselves... One thing at a time.'. _Voldemort thought and gestured for the Malfoy Lord to continue his explanation.

"Right. Well, they have mentioned that you seem to be stressed and need to take some time for just you. Aside from that, they put forth the effort to make both the gifts and letters entertaining for you..." Malfoy trailed off and paused for a moment, clearly in thought, before he whispered, "Almost like they are attempting to relieve your stress themselves."

Had his admirer really done all that, or were they just reading into it too much?

"And the quills... They are for you alone, correct?" At Voldemort's nod he continued. "It is as if they are stating 'what's yours is yours and I have no desire to take anything from you' which tells me they do not covet your possessions."

"And my power?" The dark haired Lord couldn't help but ask.

Malfoy shrugged. "I'm afraid I cannot glean that from these gifts alone. Only time will tell..."

"That, or more gifts." Voldemort smirked as he turned to admire his newest presents.

Yes, he was beginning to like his admirer. A lot... If for nothing else, the guy was certainly a great source of entertainment.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Lucius has his moments lol And what's this? Voldemort's possessive streak is showing through. Better cover your tracks little admirer, otherwise he might grab you up before the song is done! XD lol

Hope you enjoyed! Now, back to work on tomorrow's chapter for me lol


	4. On the fourth day of Christmas

Disclaimer: Do not own and never will...

A/N: Wow, managed four days in a row so far! Though this tablet typing is slow going, there is one advantage... I can dance around the child and play keep away more easily than I ever could with a computer! XD lol

Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed! I really appreciate it and I would love to respond, but I get the feeling some of you would prefer my typing efforts be directed towards chapters rather than responses XD lol Could be wrong...

Though I would like shout out to Majix. Trixx! You are right my friend, those "Bitch Pens" are indeed a product of the Weasley Twins. You were the first one to comment on that XD lmao

Beta: Do I really strike you as the type who can keep a beta? No? Didn't think so lol

oOoOoOo

:12 Days of Christmas:

_oOoOo Day 4 oOoOo_

Voldemort felt like a kid attempting to figure out the contents of a present before Christmas day. Not like he'd had such an experience as a child, but if he had he was sure this is how he would have felt.

He turned the bag -that had been delivered a good thirty minutes past- every which way while he examined it. As he rubbed it between his fingers for the umpteenth time he felt safe to say the bag itself had been created from a silk of some type, be it Muggle or Magical.

The color was exquisite -a deep emerald green- and the embroidery was breathtaking. It was as if the threads themselves were liquid silver. The unique threads caused the creatures they created to come to life, constantly dancing and shifting with even the slightest movement.

But the pouch wasn't his present, merely the container. It was the fourth day after all, so his true gift was four...somethings...hidden within.

_'So help me, if this has an expansion charm on it and I pull out four calling birds I will hunt him down.' _Though he SERIOUSLY doubted his admirer would do such a thing.

After Lucius's comments yesterday, he was inclined to believe his admirer might truly care for him -and as a person no less!

_$ Are you going to admire it all day or are you actually going to open it? $ _Venom's comment brought the Dark Lord out of his musings.

He still wasn't pleased with the cocky -not so little- bastard, but the arse was starting to grow on him.

And Venom made his Nagini happy, so he could live...

_$ Anybody in there? $_

...or perhaps not...

_$ Ooooh! I hope it's more birds. Those last ones were quite tasty. $ _Nagini chimed in.

Well damn. It wasn't like he could kill the python in front of Nagini, and those two were practically connected at the hip...er, tail.

_$ So... What's in the bag? Or are you going to wait until everyone is finished making bets? $_

_$ Making bets? $ _What in the world was the python going on about this time?

_$ Ooooh, add one to the "four calling birds" pool for me. $ _Nagini yelled out the door before she moved further into the room.

_$ They can't understand you, love. $ _Venom chuckled, as much as a snake can at any rate.

_$ I know, but they can't say I didn't place a bet. They HEARD me and Master can translate. $_

_$ How do you even know what betting is? $ _Voldemort asked -his curiosity getting the better of him- and didn't quite register Nagini's comment.

_$ ... You'd be surprised the things one learns when among Humans too long. $_

_$ Point taken. $ _Even his lovely Nagini had picked up some -unsavory- things from Humans.

And then Nagini's comment came to mind and his eyes widened slightly.

_$ What did you mean by "they heard and Master can translate"? $ _He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

_$ Some of your Inner Circle are outside taking bets as to what your admirer got you this time. $ _Venom answered and Voldemort was on his feet in an instant.

_'Why those little...'_

_oOoOoOo_

Well he had been right about the expansion charm. The contents however...not so much. In fact, of all the things he had envisioned, the four pretty stones hadn't once crossed his mind.

They were lovely though. More like gems than stones with the way they had been polished to perfection. Even the small hole that had been created near the edge of each one did not detract from their beauty, instead it merely added a slight air of mystery.

Each stone had a symbol -which looked Japanese in origin upon closer inspection- engraved into it. Gold seemed to have been poured into the etchings until the creator had produced a flawless, following surface without fault.

_$ Are they edible? $ _Nagini inquired.

_$ Afraid not. $ _Voldemort chuckled at his Familiar's disappointed sigh.

_$ How disappointing. He had better send something for us tomorrow. $ _She huffed and slithered over to Venom. _$ Come along, nothing to see here. $ _And soon they were gone, most likely to terrorize the Lower Ranks until someone wizened up and gave them a "peace offering."

Voldemort just shook his head before he turned his attention back to the stones. Green, blue, purple and brown would be their categories in the most basic color spectrum. Though they were far from simple. It was as if only the most pleasing shades had been chosen for their creation and the maker had been a true master of the art.

They were not overly large either, the size of a pendant perhaps, and...that's about all he could deduce on his own. He'd tried, but there were more questions than answers and that did not sit well with him. No, he would take advantage of all the tools at his disposal and that meant using the letter to answer his many questions about the stones.

"_On the fourth day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee..._

_Four Calming Words._

_And the hell I'm sending duplicates, triplicates or quadruplicates of the rest. Honestly, that sounds more like something one would do to their enemy, not their love. What was that Muggle thinking?_

_Then again, perhaps the excessive gift giving was a good thing back when the song was written? I will not draw any solid conclusions until I have the facts, but at first glance -in this day and age anyway- this song would be a great way to torture someone if followed to the letter..._

_Fret not my love, because I will be sure to twist this song into something extraordinary. _

_As for the "Calming Words," you will find four very special stones within the silk bag the owl delivered with this. Why do they each have a hole strategically placed near their edges? You will have your answer come tomorrow... For now, allow me to explain these stones._

_They are extremely rare, hand crafted stones from a brilliant Master in Japan. The Wizard rarely likes company -sadly- otherwise I would encourage the two of you to meet. _

_These are Power Stones and each one is created with a different word and ability behind it. _

_The green stone is "Balance." Self explanatory, right? When worn, this will help you balance your emotions and think clearly in just about any situation._

_The blue one is "Truth" and one I believe will be an asset. When worn, this stone compels everyone within a ten meter radius to speak the truth. More subtle than dosing them with truth serum that's for certain._

_The purple one is "Humor" and one that shall provide you with a few laughs. The wearer is unaffected by the compulsion, much like the blue stone, but this one must be activated. Merely rub the stone in a circular motion three times to engage or disengage. It tends to make those within a five meters of the wearer think of something silly at random and bust out laughing for seemingly no apparent reason. _

_And last, but not least, is the brown stone. This is "Protect." I know you don't need it, but it will give me some peace of mind. There are some powerful -possibly ancient- wards built in. The man's family has practiced the art longer than the Ollivanders have been making wands so I cannot begin to fathom how much knowledge they have accumulated throughout the generations. All I know is this will protect the wearer from harm..._

_Though I do not suggest throwing yourself in front of a Killing Curse to test the stone's limits. I know you are extremely intelligent, but just remember that curiosity killed the cat..."_

"Ah, but knowing brought it back.". Voldemort chuckled.

_" ...And "but knowing brought it back" doesn't justify reckless behavior."_

Crimson eyes widened slightly before they scanned the room.

_'Is he watching me?' _Or did his admirer truly know him that well? Or were they making reference to their own experience?

Voldemort did not know how he felt about those possiblities, but he did know one thing... If he finds out his little admirer has been spying on him, there were several "punishments" he would happily deliver once he got ahold of the minx...

_"You must have noticed the pattern that these stones are intended to be worn. Do not worry, I've got that covered. In the meantime, if you just happen to find a box in the pouch with a necklace forged from Goblin gold... Well, I have no idea how that ended up in there. Certainly doesn't go with the song, that's for sure..._

_Until tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Yours Truly."_

Sure enough, when Voldemort dug a little deeper he found a box containing a finely crafted gold chain. One which was both masculine and elegant, and something he himself would have chosen should he have had to pick out his own necklace.

"Well done." He had to give credit where credit was due, but this brought up several questions about his admirer aside from "who are they."

Questions such as, "how does he know me so well," and "is he one of my Death Eaters?"

He didn't have a clue. It was impressive that his admirer had managed to keep his identity secret for so long but also extremely frustrating.

"He has to give me a hint sooner or later." Because twelve days of gifts and letters is too long for someone not to slip up and reveal something about themselves which would ultimately lead to the recipient learning the truth.

Voldemort would just have to be patient and take in every detail.

_'And then, when the time is right, I will find my little admirer and make him mine.'_

_oOoOoOo_

_A/N: His admirer is so screwed XD lol Not that either would complain! Unfortunately I can't get certain...scenes...out of my head and it's making it difficult to focus on the other eight days lol Oh well, back to writing! Can't promise tomorrow's update will be on time, I might end up writing a "Christmas Special" chapter instead XD lol_


	5. On the fifth day of Christmas

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, all you'd get is lots of poo! XD lol

A/N: These chapters have been cutting into my sleep time and my brain is getting a little squirrelly. Either that or the child is driving me nuts... I'm leaning towards the latter XD lol

A big thank you to Anaelyssa! They caught a boo boo I made in the last chapter. I have gone back and corrected the error. The stones have symbols -plural- on them. (Got to love it when what you envision isn't properly conveyed when it makes it to "paper" because of a simple typo. I completely overlooked it while editing because I knew what SHOULD have been there and was unable to see the sentence for what it was lol) Plus, this is actually a rather BIG oops moment. Not just because I adore Japanese, but my whole reason for making the stones the way I did was thrown off. So thanks again and I hope people note the correction. If not...well, Harry's chapter/reasoning segment is coming up next anyway XD lol

Next chapter might be delayed. Depends on whether or not I decide to get a decent night's sleep lol

Beta: You? XD lol

oOoOoOoOoOo

:12 Days of Christmas:

oOoOo Day 5 oOoOo

Today's delivery was a small, simple satin pouch and a letter. Unusual, yes, but Voldemort got the feeling the contents would prove interesting. His admirer hadn't let him down yet, not even with the Turtle Doves. Turned out those annoying little buggers had managed to get their wings clipped before their arrival and the birds had been unable to gain much altitude. Watching the snakes chase after the birds who were doing little more than hopping and flopping had been hilarious.

'_Now let's see if there is anything new...' _

Alas, though the packaging was different the results to his scans were not. As usual there were no spells, potions, or anything out of the ordinary to help him track down his "secret admirer who was way too secret."

Though Voldemort was impressed the man hadn't slipped up even once in five days, he had become increasingly... frustrated.

_'Maybe the contents of the letter hold a clue?' _Because it definitely did not possess anything else of note.

Just like the present it was completely wiped clean. Not even residual energy, which would be impossible as it came from a Wizard. The very air around Magicals contained at least trace amounts of magic which tended to leave behind a "film" of sorts on objects such as parchment. Either the Wizard made a point not to be in any one location more than an hour or two, or the man had purposefully "wiped them clean" to better hide himself from the Dark Lord.

'_Clever bastard...' _In most cases he would praise the very Slytherin attributes he had observed from his admirer's behavior. But when that same cunning made it more difficult for Voldemort…

Yes, the Dark Lord was definitely going to punish the little minx. He'd have to remember to pick up some -special- items next time he went out.

Voldemort shook his head and tried to force those thoughts to the back of his mind until a later time. He had more important matters to attend to which were in need of his immediate focus. The letter being at the top of that list.

'_It might not offer up any obvious clues, but most would let their love interest know a little bit about themselves_.'

Supposedly it "makes them feel as if they have known you forever" or some other such rubbish. Back in school he had no interest in those matters and only bothered to learn enough to charm whoever it was he had needed to. Now? He hoped his admirer had listened to those types of lessons better than he had.

_"On the fifth day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee..._

_Five Golden Rings._

_Well technically they are jump rings, but that didn't really flow with the song. And the rings aren't so much golden as they are actually made of gold._

_Goblin gold to be exact_

_As you know -due to their inherent magic- items forged by Goblins are extremely durable as well as infused with magical properties. I'm particularly fond of the jewelry they create -or rather the fact that only the wearer can remove the item. Those Goblins don't take too kindly to theft..._

_Oh right..."_

What did he mean "oh right"? His admirer couldn't possibly know about his attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts, could he? Or had the man written that when he noticed he had started getting off track?

_"But I digress. These rings have openings to allow you to loop them through the designated holes within your Power Stones -be sure to close them up tight- and the fifth ring is to connect them all together as this will ensure that you are the only one who can separate them. Simply add to your necklace -which I had nothing to do with, right?- and you have a multifunctional pendant. _

_One has to love a useful accessory. Much better than five normal golden rings sitting around collecting dust, wouldn't you agree?"_

Voldemort could not keep the ghost of a smile from gracing his lips. His admirer understood the benefits of performance over presence, something not many Purebloods did sadly enough.

_'A Halfblood maybe?' _ Probably not one of his Death Eaters either, he would have noticed by now. _'A Dark supporter perhaps?' _Or at the very least a sympathizer...

_"I'm still trying to decipher this song and figure out what the Muggle was thinking."_

With the "tone" the Wizard used when he spoke of the Muggle, the Dark Lord doubted they were Muggleborn. _'Though_ _Muggle raised, at least in part, is not outside the realm of possibility.' _They did know the Christmas song after all, and just because one is raised around Muggles did not mean they liked them.

In Tom's experience, Magicals brought up around Muggles tended to dislike the lot unless that was all they'd ever known before their Hogwarts letter arrived. Even then they sometimes still hated the shortsighted bastards.

_"But rest assured there is no need for concern -no more birds for you! Venom and Nagini however..._

_Well, I'm sure they would have no complaint should a couple mysteriously fall from the sky._

_Enjoy the stones to the fullest, I know you have been itching to try them out. Have a wonderful day, my love! Tomorrow...well, don't be angry. I know you will see the benefits and I hope you will be extremely pleased with tomorrow's gift._

_Love,_

_Yours Truly."_

Voldemort hummed, curious as to what his next present would be. Something which had the potential to upset him, but would be extremely pleased with?

_'My admirer finding a way to break into my home would anger me, but finding him in my bed all wrapped up with a bow would make me extremely pleased.' _Too bad tomorrow was day six, which suggested six somethings. _'Six bows?' _

Hey! Even Dark Lords could dream...with their minds in the gutter. It was not his fault this devilishly clever admirer made him frustrated in ways he had not experienced in well over a decade!

_$ Master, your playthings are gathering in the big chair room. $ _Nagini's comment brought Voldemort out of some rather **interesting** thoughts.

_$ They are called Death Eaters, love. And the big chair is called a Throne, my dear. $ _Venom eyed Tom up and down for a moment before he met the Dark Lord's gaze and continued. _$ For your admirer's sake, I hope you're not trying to compensate for something. $_

_$ And I keep you alive why? $ _Voldemort drawled while his fingers twitched.

He had to force himself not to draw his wand and hex the bastard into oblivion. After all, there was a reason he allowed the serpent to live...

_$ Because I like him. $ _And Nagini would be said reason.

_'Damn.' _Well he would just have to find something else for his hands to do which didn't include hexing, cursing or strangling a reptile.

Voldemort decided that opening the small pouch and attaching the rings would be a nice distraction.

"My Lord?"

Or his Death Eaters... Yes, they would prove to be a lovely way to get his mind off of things.

_'But first I shall put all the pieces of my present together.' _For what better way to relieve stress than a good laugh at his Inner Circle's expense? _'Serves them right for making bets about my gifts right outside my office door. Honestly, I wouldn't have been nearly as upset had they actually been subtle about it.'_

"To what do I owe the interruption, Lucius?" No point in adding a hiss to the man's name, without the snake-like visage to along with... it no longer had the desired effect.

Unless he was ticked off and he slipped into Parseltongue, but that was rather useless as well. No one recognized their name in the language of snakes, and all it did was scare them senseless.

'_Well, more so than usual._' Tom thought with a wicked grin.

A smile that actually made the blonde Lord take a step back.

"M..my Lord, the others… they...we…" The eldest Malfoy cleared his throat before he tried again. "My Lord, all the Death Eaters have gathered." He stated with a respectful bow.

"And everyone is in proper position according to rank, correct?" Because it wouldn't be nearly as fun to humiliate his Lower Ranks who had done nothing to irritate him.

Not recently at least.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Go ahead and join the others, I will be there momentarily."

First, he had a necklace to finish...

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: No worries, I have every intention of showing the stones in action. One of the reactions ties in with something I have planned for another chapter so... For now I am going to try and get a little more writing in before bed. Have a wonderful day everyone!


	6. Harry's World I

Disclaimer: Did the series end with Draco as the center of a Twin sandwich or with Harry and Tom found snogging in a broom cupboard? No? Then I don't own it XD lol

A/N: Sorry for the delay, not only did this "little" insight into Harry's world turn into a monster chapter, but Real Life decided to wreak havoc on my world lol And I STILL haven't had much sleep darn it! XD lmao

Beta: In the words of Big Mac from MLP... "NOPE."

oOoOoOoOoOo

_:12 Days of Christmas:_

_oOoOo Day 5 with Harry oOoOo_

_"Dear Lord Potter,_

_We appreciate your business and are pleased you have decided to invest with us. Also, the Goblin who personally handcrafted the jewelry you ordered has happily accepted your gratuity. Whether you had it delivered in observance of Goblin customs or not, we thank you for your consideration. _

_Not many Wizards ask our opinions on any issues -much less matters of the heart- and they believe asking for assistance from Beings is beneath them. It is nice to see a young Wizard taking an interest in things outside of his race and what little they can offer. _

_We are currently working to fulfill your latest request. You should be quite pleased with the results. Our contacts span across all seven continents, so we believe one from each should be rather fitting. You should receive the results in a timely manner. Wouldn't do to upset your rather hectic schedule now would it?_

_We are also making the arrangements for when your latest endeavor bears fruit._

_Good luck, Lord Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_Potter Accounts Manager"_

"All seven continents?!" Harry's eyes widened in awe. "Merlin, that's bloody amazing."

He couldn't wait until he told Voldemort that tidbit of information! The reaction Harry would feel across their link would be...

"Right. No gutter brain today Potter, you've got work to do!" Harry chastised himself and picked up another letter.

_"Harry,_

_This is NOT how I envisioned my winter hols... Though it was a pleasant challenge and the Goblins were a delight to work with. I had originally planned to go into the Ministry upon graduation, but after all this... Well, I've already been offered a place in Gringotts and I believe I just might take them up on it._

_But I digress. Winter break is supposed to be just that, a BREAK. If I have to leave my parents behind just to make sure you're not overdoing it I will!_

_However, you will be happy to know it is done and the proper parties have been notified of your involvement in the matter. I dare say you shall find a favorable outcome._

_As for the other task you have given... You are just lucky I am in Japan. Strange place to spend the holidays? Not when there's a brilliant, positively gorgeous Wizard to spend it with. Though getting some alone time when the parents are around is proving difficult. I believe I used up all my allotted "alone time" when I was working with the Goblins at the Gringotts branch over here. _

_Perhaps I shall have to visit you after all. Hope you don't mind if I bring along a mutual friend of ours. With everything I have done so far -and everything HE has done for you- you had best welcome us with open arms."_

"He has his own place, why can't they snog there?" Harry wondered aloud before it clicked. "Ah. Sneaky Hermione, very sneaky. We shall make a Slytherin of you yet." He laughed before he called out for Kreacher.

"What's the Master be wanting?" The old House Elf might be more amiable nowadays, but he was still a grouch.

Though Harry wasn't being called a Blood Traitor or any other nasty little names anymore, so the dark haired Lord wasn't complaining. Besides, he was pretty sure "grouch" was just the House Elf's personality. Much like Dobby was hyper and easily excitable, Kreacher was just a cranky old fart.

"Prepare a couple of guest rooms, please. I fear we may be having company sooner rather than later." Not that Harry planned on staying at the Manor much after Christmas.

If everything went well, he would happily allow the two to house sit for him.

_"Yes, I believe delivering this -gift?- personally is a wonderful idea. Then you can explain to Akihiko and I exactly what you are up to. _

_See you tomorrow, bright and early!_

_Hermione."_

Of course Aki-chan would want to know his creations would be put to good use, though Harry had been hoping his two socially awkward friends would be more interested in each other than whatever scheme he was concocting.

_'Fat chance.' _

Hermione was even more of the curious sort than Crookshanks, which is saying something considering the latter's a feline.

"Might as well send this off before I prepare for their arrival." Harry sighed and looked at the simple satin pouch which had been delivered along with the letter from Gringotts. "What to write…"

Acquiring items and lavishing his love with gifts was one thing. Writing a letter to go along with the presents and not give himself away? THAT was the challenge. He didn't want Voldemort to mistake his attempts to develop a relationship with the man as some ploy from the "Light Side" to take the Dark Lord down.

'_I still can't believe I fell in love with the man I'm supposedly prophesied to vanquish.' _

Then again, was it really all that surprising? Voldemort had been on Harry's mind constantly since the day he found out he was a Wizard. True, the other man had not been shown in a favorable light at the time… or during their subsequent encounters for that matter. But when one thinks about someone ALL the time, they tend to take everything into consideration and look at the data from multiple perspectives to try and glean some new information from an old subject.

Harry had always been fascinated by the older Wizard. Whether he was looking for ways to stop the Dark Lord -foil the man's plots- or trying to "know thy enemy," Harry had spent countless hours researching or delving into his mindscape to explore their unique connection.

Their mental link had proved to be a well of information far better than the man's diary had ever hoped to be. He had witnessed so many memories and noticed so many similarities between the two of them. Horrid caretakers, no friends, called a freak... The list went on and the more Harry saw, the more his heart went out to Tom.

Then there were glimpses of the man Tom Riddle used to be, before the war. Voldemort had been a genius, no one could deny that, and his plans to reform the Wizarding World -to better it- has been brilliant!

But Dumbledore had stood in the man's way and turned people against Tom, even going as far as to claim Riddle was a rising Dark Lord. Considering the old Wizard had just defeated Grindelwald, people had believed him.

_'He had always been wary of Tom and he was downright paranoid after the war the Magical community had endured.' _Not that it had given the nosy bastard the right to drag Tom's name through the mud!

And Tom had retaliated the only way he had available to him at the time. He had become exactly what Dumbledore had feared he would. In an effort to better their world -to save it- Tom Riddle had become a Dark Lord and resigned himself to a life devoid of love.

Not that Tom thought he could ever feel that particular emotion. Children conceived due to a Love Potion never could. They could like things, even become fond of them, but true love was out of reach.

_'But Tom CAN feel love.' _Because he had Harry. All the man needed to do was open their connection and FEEL Harry's love.

It was with that epiphany that Harry Potter had accidentally fallen deeply, helplessly in love with the Dark Lord. And with that realization, Harry has been forced to come to terms with some rather harsh truths.

The death of his parents for instance.

His parents had been casualties of war, one which could have been avoided entirely if Dumbledore hadn't had his head so far up his arse he couldn't see the big picture... But his parents had known what they were getting into, and they had openly defied a man they knew was not above killing to achieve his goals. Harry couldn't really fault the Dark Lord for fighting for what he believed in, nor the course he had taken seeing as he hadn't really had much choice.

Actually, Harry blamed the Secret Keeper who had betrayed them -and the idiot who had suggested they stay in a little cottage rather than the ward ladened Potter Manor- more than he did Voldemort.

Hell, he faulted Dumbledore's hand in all this far more than he did Tom's actions. The Dark Lord that Dumbledore had -essentially- created was merely fighting back, defending the world he cared about and wished only to improve.

Unfortunately, due to Tom's fear that he would perish before his dream couldn't be realized -and knowing no one else would be brave enough to take up the mantle should he fall- he had done some pretty nasty things to his soul which ended up robbing him of his sanity.

_'But I fixed it.' _Well, sort of.

Apparently when a Horcrux is destroyed, the soul fragment- much like a ghost- would return to where it felt a connection. Luckily for Tom, since he was the "main piece" they had been ripped from, HE was that connection. Though the ritual to put the pieces back together again like freaking Humpty Dumpty had been a pain in Harry's arse!

_'I've been giving him gifts far longer than I have been writing to him, penning a missive should be easy!' _

In theory at least...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Brilliant green eyes scanned the parchment before them, long black lashes fluttering slightly with every line the young man read.

"Should I really make reference to the possibly of my having knowledge of his attempted theft of the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts?" Harry hummed. "Sure, why not? It'll keep him on his toes. Then again... He might dismiss it as my having acknowledged the fact I had been getting off track.". He shrugged.

Either way should prove amusing, though the last bit of his letter had the green eyed Lord cringing slightly.

"Merlin, I'm practically begging him not to be upset when he finds out. Should I alter it?" The tone did not fit with the rest of his letters, that was for certain.

With a hoot, Hedwig decided he had agonized over the letter he'd been writing -well over an hour- long enough and proceeded to land on the boy's dark head of hair.

"Hey! I know people call it a bird's nest but they don't mean that LITERALLY."

The snowy owl gave him a look that said "could have fooled me" before she hopped down on the young Lord's desk and held out her leg for him to remove the parchment tied to it.

Not that the paper was overly large or heavy, she could have dealt with the annoyance of it constantly rubbing up against her longer should she have needed to, but she didn't. What was NEEDED was for her Human to take a break.

"Thanks Hedwig." Harry smiled before he opened the drawer and handed her an owl treat. "I'll be done shortly, promise."

His friend leveled a glare in his direction which said "you'd better" before she flew over to her perch.

Harry smiled at the note the Twins had sent.

_"Operation: Less Tar, Less Feathers...in progress. Operation: Serpent Hop... T minus five minutes and counting!"_

Harry could only shake his head and laugh. What a crazy way to say they were clipping the wings on some more Turtle Doves and were about to send them out to be dropped off for Nagini and Venom.

"Better send this out now..." He smiled and picked up both the letter and satin pouch.

He would wiped them once they were within the owl's grasp. Less chance of any "residue" being left behind after the cleansing had already been performed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Harry, we're home!"

Green eyes widened as they stared in the direction of the entrance hall before the young Potter Lord got to his feet and walked over to check things out.

"Hermione?" Sure enough his brilliant brunette stood calm as could be in front of Kreacher.

"Master did say to bes expecting sooner rather than later." The House Elf shrugged and disappeared, presumably to fix tea for the new arrivals.

Or make Dobby fix tea for the new arrivals. Could go either way with the cranky old codger.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Harry cast a quick "_Tempus_" to show them all EXACTLY what time it was. "It is midnight. You said you wouldn't be here until bright and early tomorrow." He practically whined and the Asian man next to his friend smirked.

"It is twelve o' one Harry, so technically in IS "tomorrow morning" now." Akihiko chuckled and Harry looked as if someone had stabbed him in the back.

"Traitor." Harry pouted and Hermione laughed. "You're supposed to do on my side. We guys have to stick together."

"YOU are not the one I am courting."

"What? Am I not pretty enough for you?" Harry questioned with a little pose.

"No, you just have too much down there," Hermione pointed at Harry's crotch, "and not enough up here." She finished as she gestured toward his chest.

"Touché." Harry chuckled and motioned for them to follow. "Come along, no need to stand here all night. And what happened to the bright and early part?"

"Well it is early."

"And it's bright somewhere." Hermione stated with a small smile.

"In a hurry to ditch the folks?" Harry inquired, green eyes dancing with mirth as they seated themselves around the fireplace -with the lovebirds sharing the aptly named loveseat of course.

"Yep. Told them you needed my assistance in person."

"And they felt safe to let you go stay with your gay friend rather than in the clutches of this wolf?"

"Because I'm just a baby who can't defend herself and needs to be protected from the horrors of the cold, cruel world... Yep, pretty much sums it up." The intelligent young woman sighed. "I love them dearly, but I'm am an adult now. Maybe not in their world, or minds, but in the eyes of the Wizarding community I am a woman and should be looking towards the future."

"Did you tell them that some Purebloods are married by this time, usually in accordance to a contract which had been drawn up a year or two prior?"

"Do you WANT them to have an aneurysm?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a valid argument, just not a very good one."

"Teas for Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby cried happily as he popped in with a tray of tea and biscuits for everyone.

"Would you like to join us Dobby?" Harry asked as he took the tray and placed it on the coffee table where everyone could reach.

"Master Harry Potter Sir is so kind." Dobby cried and pulled at his ears lightly. Old habits die hard. "But Dobby bes working on the thing Master Harry Potter Sir asks about earlier."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Up to you Dobby, it is an open invitation. Whenever you are ready." He smiled softly.

The young Lord had only managed to get the little guy to have tea with him once, and it had been just the two of them. To take tea with Harry and TWO other people...

_'Baby steps.' _His strange little friend would come around one day.

"Thanks yous." Dobby bowed before he popped away.

"Give him time." Hermione smiled and attempted to reassure him. "Now, about these gifts..."

"Twelve days of Christmas: Harry Potter style!"

The brunette woman had to laugh at her friend's enthusiastic response. Not to mention the ridiculous name he'd slapped his plan with.

"Okay, so how does your version go?" Akihiko inquired as he looked at his young friend.

"So far?" At the Asian Wizard's nod Harry cleared his throat and proceeded to sing...

"On the first day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee... A Python in a Pear Tree.

On the second day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee... Two Turtle Doves" Harry stopped singing and grumbled, "and the hell I'm sending another Python in a Pear Tree."

At this point neither Akihiko, nor Hermione, could hold in their laughter as the youngest in the trio started to sing once again.

"On the third day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee... Three Bitch Pens."

"Oh Merlin, you didn't." Hermione looked up in surprise and gaped when she realized he had. "Those things aren't finished, Harry! The Twins agreed with my assessment that they are much too violent for the general populous."

"He liked them in all their destructive glory, so there." Harry stuck out his tongue at her. Childish? Yes, but he'd never been allowed to BE a child so he was trying to catch up on lost time. "Now let me finish."

"On the fourth day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee... Four Calming Words.

On the fifth day of Christmas, your true love sent to thee... Five Golden Rings."

"So the..."

"Shhh!" Harry hissed and help his pointer finger to his lips. "Don't give away the surprise."

"It's just us Harry."

"The walls have ears."

Hermione was about to roll her eyes until she noticed the paintings in the room. The very much magical, moving portraits which housed several of Harry's ancestors.

"Ah." Was the only acknowledgement she offered to let her friend know she understood what he meant.

"I take it the Stones you requested of me are the "Four Calming Words" from your song?"

"Yes. He adores them by the way." Harry smiled wistfully as he recalled the feelings he had been privy to through their link. "You really are brilliant."

"I will admit, I was surprised by your request. When one hears Power Stone, they usually think power and ask for something to give them the ability to control others for nefarious purposes. That is why my Grandfather retired and my father never bothered to learn the art."

It was sad that people could not appreciate the Stones for their true purpose and what they could really do.

"My Grandfather wanted to make them himself, to craft for love as he once had ages past...alas, his hands are no longer as steady as they used to be."

The dark haired teen was surprised. Had his commission really inspired the retired Stone Crafter? Rekindled the fire humanity's greed had tried to snuff out?

"Humor, because laughter is good for the soul. Balance, to help one's mind. Protect, to guard the flesh. Truth, to keep out the lies..."

Harry's letter, word for word. Did Aki-chan have a photographic memory, or was there another reason they had stuck?

"Powerful words, but even stronger meaning. Whoever is lucky enough to have garnered your attention is truly blessed. For to have a lover who wholeheartedly wishes to protecand ou heart, body, mind and soul is a gift which should be treasured."

Harry blushed and busied himself with pouring them all a cup of tea.

"I can only pray that he sees things that way." Harry mumbled and handed them their drinks before he looked at Akihiko. "You know... For someone who doesn't like company, you're awfully chatty." Obvious subject change? Yes. Did he care? Hell no.

Hermione giggled and tried to hide it behind her tea cup. She failed miserably. Not only because the cup was rather dainty, but because she was unable to tone down the volume to a level which wouldn't be noticed.

"I abhor company. Idiots in my home, my workspace...it rarely ends well."

Harry got the distinct feeling that Akihiko's "rarely ends well" involved a "BOOM" and a trip to the nearest emergency room for all parties involved.

"Luckily my lovely Hermione is truly the brightest Witch of her age and does not tamper with things better left alone."

"Unless you count the guy over twice her age." Harry commented and took a sip of his tea to hide his grin.

"Twenty years is no big deal Harry." Hermione huffed.

"Tell that to your parents." Green eyes danced with mirth as Harry gazed at his friend. "Age is irrelevant in our world, but to Muggles? You're going to run into a bit of...resistance."

"Are you sure we can't just Obliviate them?"

"And deny me the challenge of winning them over? I think not!" Akihiko laughed and Hermione joined in shortly after.

When both noticed their young friend just sat there in quiet contemplation they started to worry.

"Harry?"

"Obliviate all those who would resist our relationship, why didn't I think of that?! Gotta go!" And with that he was gone -to Merlin only knew where in the monstrously large mansion- leaving behind two very worried Magicals.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Can't promise Day 6 will be up tomorrow but I am going to try! I hope to finish this before the new year, so need to get my rear in gear lol


End file.
